1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technology for transmitting and receiving an uplink data of a NarrowBand Internet of Things (NB IoT) user equipment in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced system. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for allocating resources of an uplink data channel of a NB IoT user equipment which transmits and receives a data using a narrowband.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) devices have been connected worldwide through a network, and the number thereof has been increasing rapidly. In this situation, there is a demand for a technology to efficiently process data transmission and reception of such a large number of IoT devices.
For example, a large number of the IoT devices are installed in a wide area, and each of them requires stable network connection with low cost and low power consumption. In addition, the IoT device is characterized as intermittently transmitting and receiving a small amount of data. Therefore, the large number of the IoT devices may cause increment of unnecessary power consumption and cost when the IoT devices use the typical LTE or LTE-Advanced technology for communication. In addition, there is a limitation to enable such a large number of IoT devices to communicate each other because a licensed band has limited wireless resources.
To solve these problems, LORA (LongRange) is introduced. LORA is a dedicated network technology for the IoT communication using an unlicensed band frequency. Further, NB IoT (NarrowBand IoT) technology is also introduced for the IoT communication based on LTE network technology.
Especially, NB IoT performs communication using Narrow Band for increasing device acceptance and reducing power consumption and cost. Also, NB IoT enhances service coverage through a technology of data transmission repetition. Also, NB IoT can selectively or simultaneously apply a single tone transmission method or a multi tone transmission method by each of user equipment.
Accordingly, because one NB IoT user equipment has a transmission method different from the other, it is necessary to dynamically change wireless resource and transmission timing for receiving a downlink data and transmitting an uplink signal differently from these in the typical LTE technology.